


The End of One Kind of Denial, and the Beginning of Another

by Jemina



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cheating, Cuckquean, Denial, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina/pseuds/Jemina
Summary: When Akio stops bothering to lie to her about his nightly activities, Kanae can't help but follow him to his destination.





	The End of One Kind of Denial, and the Beginning of Another

How can he be so brazen about it?

Kanae couldn't believe it. Akio wasn't even hiding it anymore. For the first week since she had invited her fiance to stay at their family's estate over the summer (as her mother had more or less commanded her to do), Akio had at least offered some vague reason for his nightly excursions from their shared bedroom. He wanted to take an evening walk around the estate. He wanted to read one of the books in her father's study. He wanted to view the stars with the old telescope he had dug out of the attic. They were all lies, but Kanae had clung to them anyway. If she tried hard enough, Kanae could close her eyes as she laid in bed and imagine Akio doing those things, and await his return.

But tonight, her fiance hadn't even given her the courtesy of a lie. Akio had smiled at her, kissed her lightly, and left their bedroom. Kanae had tried to pretend that she didn't know where he was going, but it was useless. Without some offering from Akio, Kanae couldn't build a scene in her mind that was detailed and persuasive enough to make herself believe in it until he came back to her. And if she couldn't do that, then lying in bed alone was intolerable. Not when Kanae knew which bed Akio was going to visit.

Kanae got up almost as soon as Akio had left, but she stood there in her green nightgown and waited with her hand on the door handle. It was pathetic, really. Kanae wanted to follow her fiance, but couldn't risk being seen doing so. That might mean a confrontation, and Kanae was terrified of that possibility. Confronting Akio, or his oddly intimidating sister, or her parents even, was impossible for her. It was something that Kanae had never had the courage to do.

It was only when Kanae was certain that Akio was far enough away that she plucked up the courage to turn the handle. Kanae peered out into the darkened hallway and was relieved to see that Akio was long gone. They had been staying together in the guest room on the first floor. Her mother's bedroom was on the second floor.

As Kanae quietly padded her way down the hall toward the stairs, she realized for the first time what a joke their sleeping arrangements had been. Kanae had been surprised when Akio had asked to stay with her in the large guest room and had been even more surprised when her mother had easily agreed to her fiance's request. Kanae had been hopeful that perhaps Akio might finally be interested in consummating their relationship, but of course he had done no such thing. 

Kanae had been sleeping in the same bed with her fiance for more than a week, and she had retained her (unwanted) virginity. Akio seemed to have no interest in making love to her and Kanae was far too inhibited to ever broach the subject herself. Now Kanae knew that their sleeping arrangements had to be an inside joke between her fiance and her mother. They must have shared more than a few laughs about it. The knowledge was humiliating to Kanae, and for some reason it excited her as well. What was wrong with her?

Kanae reached the stairs and crept up them slowly. Her family's manor was quite old, however, and no matter how quietly Kanae tried to walk, the steps would creak softly. Kanae could only hope that Akio had already entered her mother's bedroom so that he wouldn't hear her. Then she realized what she was hoping for, and Kanae shook her head slightly. She could hardly be more pathetic. 

The second-floor hallway was dark and empty, which Kanae was grateful for. In the darkness it was easy to see a sliver of light from underneath her mother's bedroom door. As soon as she saw it, Kanae stood there for several moments, trying to control her breathing. She hadn't gotten any confirmation yet. Kanae could still turn around and go back to the guest room and try harder to lie to herself, in spite of her fiance declining to do so anymore. But if Kanae went forward and heard Akio's voice in her mother's room, then even that would no longer be an option.

Despite her natural cowardice urging her to leave, Kanae crept forward until she reached the door. She had to know, even if it would change nothing. Her marriage to Akio had long since been decided by her parents and breaking it off was completely unthinkable. A moment later, Kanae got the confirmation she had been dreading and needing at the same time: She heard Akio's soft laughter through the door.

Kanae's breath caught. So it was true. She had known all along, of course. Kanae would have had to have been blind not to see the way her mother's eyes lingered on her fiance all the time. She would have to have been deaf not to hear the intimate tone Akio used to speak with her mother, and she would have to have been an idiot not to realize that their conversations with each other all seemed to exist beneath the surface, each word full of hidden meaning.

Kanae's imagination went into overdrive as she stood in front of her mother's bedroom. Images of all of the sordid things they could be doing together on the other side of the door flashed through her mind. None of which Akio had ever done with Kanae, of course. No, the extent of Kanae's sexual experience was the exceedingly chaste kisses that Akio would give her every night. Kanae burned for Akio's touch, but her fiance would not so much as hold her hand. Kanae's body was left aching with need, and more and more she had been reduced to touching herself when she was alone. Even when Kanae made herself climax, she was only able to keep the ache at bay for a few hours. Masturbation was never enough to satisfy her, but it was all Kanae could do.

Having already resigned herself to the truth, Kanae slowly sank to her knees in the hallway and turned her head to listen at the keyhole of the door.

"We can't keep doing this forever." came the rueful voice of Kanae's mother.

"Why not?" came the voice of her fiance in an amused tone.

"You know why. You're marrying Kanae in the fall." Chitose remarked pointedly.

"So I am. But that doesn't mean we have to stop." Akio returned smoothly.

Kanae's breath caught once more. Not even their upcoming marriage would be reason enough for Akio to want to break it off with her mother. Kanae had been holding a slim measure of hope that maybe their married life would be normal. But once again, Kanae's small hopes had been cruelly dashed, and she was powerless to do anything about it.

"It's bad enough that we're doing this now." Kanae's mother remarked, though a little half-heartedly.

"But that's half the fun, isn't it?" Akio returned quickly.

Silence fell between them, forcing Kanae to listen hard for other sounds. There was an almost inaudible puckering sound that might have been a kiss, and then a very soft thump of something light hitting the floor. Discarded clothing, perhaps. Kanae strained her ears and was surprised to hear a pleasurable sigh from her mother.

"That man never did this for me. Not even once." Kanae's mother Chitose said faintly.

"That man" was almost certainly Kanae's late father, but what her mother was referring to was unclear. Akio did not respond, and as her mother's pleasurable sighs turned into moans, Kanae began to have an idea. Was Akio pleasuring her mother orally? Kanae squirmed in place and felt her panties start to get damp. Kanae would have given anything for Akio to do something like that to her. How many times had he pleasured her mother like this? And all the while, he refused to do the same for Kanae. Despite the shame she felt at doing so, Kanae reached beneath her nightgown and started to rub herself over her panties.

Kanae did her best to maintain pace with the steadily louder cries she heard from her mother, but evidently, Akio's tongue was far more skillful than Kanae's fingers. After only a few minutes, Kanae heard the unmistakable sound of her mother climaxing. Her mother's helpless moans seemed to go on and on, and Kanae could only imagine Akio's tongue skillfully extending her orgasm for as long as he could. Kanae's jealousy peaked as she imagined Akio doing the same for her. If only. Eventually though, her mother's moans quieted as she came down from her doubtlessly dizzying climax. The kind that Kanae had never experienced.

"That...that was incredible." Chitose said breathily, sounding drained but satisfied.

"It's no less than you deserve." Akio said easily in response.

Kanae squirmed and continued rubbing herself as she thought about what her fiance was saying. Apparently, her fiance did not think that Kanae deserved any such satisfaction.

"Tell me...have you done that for my daughter?" Chitose asked with a small amount of trepidation in her voice.

"No, I haven't." Akio answered at once.

"Well, surely...you mean, you've never?...." Chitose continued hesitatingly.

"That's right. Our sweet Kanae is as chaste as ever." Akio answered with just a hint of amusement.

"Why? Tell me the truth." Kanae's mother demanded sharply.

"The truth? First, you're the only woman I need. Second, I will admit that it's very entertaining to leave her frustrated and unsatisfied while I attend to her mother's needs." Akio answered again, laughing softly.

"Bastard." Kanae's mother muttered, though without any real venom in her voice.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Chitose. You enjoy it too. Admit it, you like getting everything while your daughter gets nothing." Akio said tauntingly.

Kanae's mother did not admit anything, but neither did she offer a denial. Kanae felt a burst of helpless anger at her mother. It was a useless feeling, of course, as Kanae did not possess the courage to act on it. As Kanae wallowed in self-pity, she heard the sound of more kissing between them. A few seconds later, Kanae's mother let out a loud gasp that surprised Kanae. Was Akio doing what she thought he was? The rhythmic sound of creaking springs along with her mother's pleasurable gasps reached Kanae's ear and the combined sound made her head spin. Her mother and her fiance were making love just on the other side of the door. Hearing that, Kanae's body ached with a desperate desire that was almost like pain. Kanae did what she could to relieve it, but her fingers were incapable of giving her the deep satisfaction she craved.

Every few minutes, the rhythmic creaks would subside and Kanae would hear a brief bout of movement before they started up again. Were they changing position? Kanae's knowledge of sex was extremely limited, so she didn't know how many different positions there were, but it seemed that Akio and her mother knew a number of them. A pattern emerged where Akio and her mother would spend 10 or more minutes making love in a particular way, with Akio's breathing getting harder and her mother's moans ratcheting higher, before they would pause, kiss (passionately, from the sound of it) for a few minutes, and then begin again. All the while, Kanae listened to their love-making, unable to stop from touching herself and desperately wishing that she was receiving Akio's attention instead of her mother.

"Please, it's too much. I can't..." Kanae's mother begged after Akio stopped yet again.

"Do you want me to finish? Then answer me something." Akio said after a slight pause, sounding admirably indefatigable.

"What is it?" Kanae's mother asked weakly.

"Do you really want me to have a normal relationship with Kanae? I noticed that you never said you did." Akio asked, pointing out something that Kanae had noticed as well.

"What?....yes, of course..." Chitose answered hesitantly.

"Even at your own expense? What if I said that if I do, it means that we can never do this again?" Akio asked with a touch of cruelty in his voice.

Her mother said nothing, which caused Kanae to feel another jolt of impotent anger. Why wouldn't her mother say yes? Before, Kanae's mother had professed a desire to break things off with Akio. Had she not been serious? Apparently. And Akio seemed to know it.

"I need an answer, Chitose. You or Kanae. What will it be?" Akio demanded as the creaking of the bedsprings started up again.

"Ahh! God, I hate you." Kanae's mother hissed in a rather helpless tone that started out as a moan and turned back into one at the end.

"I know you do. But that's not an answer." Akio reminded her with a laugh.

Kanae held her breath as she waited, but she had learned not to hope for too much by now. Akio didn't tend to take risks. If he was demanding an answer like this, then he was confident of the one her mother would give.

"Fine, then. Forget her. It's not like she knows what she's missing anyway." Kanae's mother said finally, shutting the door on any chance Kanae might have for a normal life after marriage.

"As you wish." Akio responded with a laugh, and from the sound of it, increased the pace of his thrusts dramatically.

Kanae didn't know who she hated more at that moment; Akio, her mother, or herself. Her fiance was freely indulging in his cruelty, her mother had just put her own interests before Kanae's (as she had reliably done for Kanae's entire life) and Kanae herself was too weak to put a stop to any of it. Not only that, but Kanae could say nothing about this, and the next time Akio or her mother spoke to her, Kanae would no doubt smile weakly and accept whatever decision had been made for her. It's what she had always done, after all.

Her mother's pleasurable moans ratcheted higher as Akio's pace increased. She was clearly headed toward another climax. Hearing her mother's cries of pleasure made Kanae's neglected body ache even more fiercely, and she slipped a hand inside her panties to rub herself furiously. She might not be able to give herself the same level of pleasure that Akio was giving her mother, but Kanae would have to make due.

All three of them orgasmed at roughly the same time. Kanae covered her mouth with her free hand to keep quiet, and as she came, Kanae leaned against the door, enjoying the waves of pleasure traveling through her body. An orgasm like this would serve to dispel the powerful need to be satisfied that held her body in its grip almost all of the time now, but only for a few hours. Then it would return with a vengeance.

Kanae closed her eyes and listened as closely as she could. She could barely hear Akio's satisfied grunts over her mother's overwhelmed cries. What would it be like, to be penetrated like that? To be joined with her fiance so intimately, to feel him fully inside her? Kanae's mother was feeling it right now, and if her moans were anything to go by, then it was a wonderous experience indeed. How many times had Kanae's mother experienced by now? A dozen? More? And how many more times would she receive that sense of thorough satisfaction while Kanae herself was denied it?

Kanae shook her head and tried to think of something, anything else. Focusing her attention like that would only make the desperate need return that much faster, and already Kanae felt it slowly building up inside her. But how could she think about anything else, when her mother's pleasurable sighs were still filling her ears?

"You're never so beautiful as you are now, Chitose." Akio remarked simply, ending his statement with the sound of what Kanae knew now to be a kiss.

"Hardly. I must be a wreck." Kanae's mother returned quietly, sounding very satisfied indeed.

"A ravishing wreck." Akio answered easily.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not as young as I was." Kanae's mother warned, sounding much warmer than her words would indicate.

"What you are is a woman in her prime. And I fully intend to make up for the days when you weren't getting the attention you deserve." Akio said confidently, sounding as though he was putting his shirt back on.

Kanae's eyes widened. Her fiance's hypocrisy took her breath away. There he was, gallantly promising to provide her mother with all the attention she could want, while leaving Kanae utterly and intolerably neglected. And her mother was undoubtedly lapping it up.

"I might hold you to that." Chitose said, sounding content.

"And don't worry about Kanae. She won't be a problem. In fact, she might come to enjoy her situation in time." Akio remarked, the minor creak of bedsprings sounding as if he had stood up from the bed.

"I know my daughter. She won't complain. But what do you mean, enjoy her situation?" Kanae's mother asked skeptically.

"Sexuality is a very complicated thing. She might come to derive satisfaction from being unsatisfied, if that makes any sense." Akio said with amusement in his voice.

"Of course it doesn't." Chitose said immediately.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I thought I heard might have heard something earlier. How do you know she's not listening at the door as we speak?" Akio said quietly.

Kanae's heart froze. He knew. Akio knew that she was right there, listening in on their conversation. This was a performance on her fiance's part, and it was for Kanae's benefit in some twisted way.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kanae's mother said dismissively.

"Ridiculous? Why don't we find out?" Akio asked, his footsteps coming closer.

Kanae scrambled to her feet and fled at once. Being caught would mean being confronted, and Kanae was terrified of the prospect. It was only when she had reached the creaky stairs and rushed down them that she realized what she was doing. Kanae had been in such a blind panic that she didn't realize how noisy her escape had been. She had all but confirmed her presence at the door! Now, not only did Akio know what she had been doing, but her mother did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will get any views, much less reviews, but tell me how you might want this continued. Assuming you do!


End file.
